


For Tomorrow's Dawn

by Wynteral



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blood and Injury, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/F, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Major Character Injury, Minor Spoilers, Post-Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Suicidal Thoughts, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynteral/pseuds/Wynteral
Summary: Wanting to help her friend, Ryne decides to bring Gaia back to Eulmore, where they hope to find people of her past. The two quickly learn, however, that some things are best left forgotten.
Relationships: Gaia/Ryne | Minfilia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	For Tomorrow's Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story on Ao3. I'm still getting use to the formatting so sorry if it looks weird. I rated this mature because there are implied non-consensual sexual events in the story and eventually acts of physical self-harm. This is currently on-going and non-canon.

Ryne hadn't ever thought she'd actually _hate_ someone, ever. 

Sure, the world had not been so kind in her earlier years as a prisoner, but she'd always find a reason to forgive. Even at the end of his life, she managed to understand Vauthry's life, even just a little. 

It wasn't until she met a certain Oracle of Darkness did she ever experience such negative emotions.

She hated the woman for being so brutally honest. She hated how ridiculously good that dark shade of lipstick looked on her, and she hated herself for not being able to look away. She hated how nice her hands felt on her skin, and how they never lingered long. She hated that they were just _friends_. She hated being so confused. 

Moreover, she hated being in love with someone who didn't love themselves.

X X X

Ryne held her breath as she leaned closer towards the window. She tipped as far as she could before hunkering her weight back down, afraid of falling next to a rather moody Oracle of Darkness.

The early flight to Eulmore had not done them much good. The spontaneous purchase of tickets and rather limited time before departure had the two girls scrambling for their belongings. The original excitement wore off quickly as they sat around waiting to board the airship, and by the time the two were nestled in their respective seats, their moods had gone sour from the long wait.

Still, there was a bubbling pot of hope brewing itself inside Ryne. After the Scions returned to their world, the two became inseparable. Gaia came to rely heavily on Ryne's company, much to her distaste, but with enough time and persistence, the normally hostile woman began to tire her own moods of animosity. No longer did she snarl at the girl for smiling, or sulk out of boredom. She'd become simple; a small nod of the head there, a gentle upward curl of her lips, and the occasional laugh gave Ryne the energy she needed to continue chasing their friendship.

Ryne turned to gaze at her partner, watching as the sun slowly rose into the empty sky, angling itself onto their window. She watched Gaia wince when a sudden splash of sunlight filtered through the curtain. The woman grumbled and turned away, inevitably facing a very curious Ryne.

The younger girl allowed herself a moment of solitude as she carefully examined Gaia's face. Her skin was near flawless, thanks to Gaia's meticulous maintenance of her own health. Her jawline rounded itself off and the contouring of her face blessed the woman with intimidatingly sharp features. Her lips painted with a Gothic burgundy gravitated most eyes. Ryne lost count of how many times she lost herself staring into Gaia's deeply blue eyes. She'd compare it to the depths of The Tempest, full of life and endless possibility accompanied with a strange mysteriousness that they couldn't quite solve.

It was that very same mystery that lead Ryne to convince Gaia to travel to Eulmore.

Ryne watched Gaia again as the woman struggled to find a comfortable position in her sleep. She unconsciously shivered and tucked her arms in, covering what she could on her bare shoulders. Ryne checked the clock, quietly sneaking out of her seat to grab her luggage above their heads. She pulled out a long, quilted blanket Urianger had gifted her before carefully draping it over Gaia's shoulders. Confident she hadn't woken the girl up, she snuck back into her chair and tilted herself away from Gaia, welcoming her own version of sleep.

When she awoke an hour later, the blanket shifted onto her shoulders. She noticed she'd been leaning on something, or rather.. _someone_. The scent hit her first, a hint of floral perfume similar to jasmine tea. The warmth and softness of her pillow woke her up calmly. She reached out to reposition her pillow, only to realize she'd been using Gaia's shoulder all along. 

She jerked herself up back into her seat proper, embarrassed she had drifted off on her friend. Gaia turned her attention away from her book, offering a small nod and a simple sentence. "We're almost there."

X X X

"Well..it's certainly lively." They barely had enough time to situate themselves in the Airship Landing when they were flushed by an array of grand splendors. Vendors and hawkers awaited the new shipment of curious visitors, eagerly competing against others as they eyed to drain thick wallets. They were juggled from crowd to crowd, eventually thrust into the corners as they struggled to find a proper exit. Ryne squinted, trying to make out a flag in the distance. "Annual Grand Appreciation Festival." She read aloud. The two girls stared at each other, the same thought entering their heads simultaneously. 

"I'm sorry!" Ryne bowed immediately. "I should have done some research before we left. I didn't know there would be a festival this week."

Gaia waved her hand. "It shouldn't be a problem. We still have our room reservations, right? I suppose it's a blessing we took up some hunts before leaving. Extra spending money." The younger girl let go of a sigh she didn't realize she was holding. She was afraid of disappointing Gaia and invoking the fury of the older woman, but lately, she'd been rather calm. The two stood together for a while, watching the crowd go by. The bells rung noon and eventually, the dark haired woman stepped forward and spoke. "We should go check in our room and get lunch. We won't get anywhere standing here."

As she began to march ahead, Ryne unconsciously reached forward, gripping the tail of Gaia's dress. The woman turned to find Ryne looking down with gloomy expression. "I..I'm not very good with crowds."

Gaia uncrossed her arms. "I see." She paused to ponder their options and eventually what seemed the easiest. She reached down taking Ryne's open hands into hers. Ryne widened her eyes and curled her lips inward. "Gaia?"

"Will this suffice? I'll pave the way so you can trail closely behind me. You can hold my hand so we don't get separated."

Ryne opened her mouth but couldn't quite make out a sentence to say. Instead, she tightened their grip and nodded shyly. Thus, the two began to weave their way into the plaza, Ryne careful not to step on Gaia's heels. Whenever someone approached, Gaia would pull her closer. The younger girl had basically shoved her face behind the taller woman's back, trying to only focus on the person in front of her when she noticed something on Gaia's skin.

Scars.

Lots of scars.

The two stopped for a minute, waiting for the lift to carry them up, giving Ryne a chance to examine the damaged skin on her back. They did not seem to have any sort of pattern, mainly lines of scarred tissue that interrupted the normally pale and flawless skin. There were numbers sprayed over others, but the girl couldn't quite make sense of what they were. Carefully, Ryne lifted her hands up, a finger hovering just an inch from the skin. 

**_Ding!_ **

The noise of the elevator interrupted her intentions and she shoved her hand back to her side, avoiding any glance from Gaia. Even as they stood alone in the lift, they held hands comfortably.

Ryne tried to think back at the last time she had someone hold her hand. It was here, actually, in the same city of Eulmore. Perhaps a hundred yalms down in the deep underground when she first met Thancred some handful of years back. The man had practically dragged her out of the cell, running as fast as he could take them to escape the city. She didn't remember it as fondly as she'd wanted to with the threat of death looming each step they took. But she'd remember how rough Thancred's hands were, most definitely hardened by endless battles the man had faced. 

Gaia's was softer and definitely pleasant. As they approached the plaza, her disappointment became inevitable as Gaia slowed their advance to small steps, eventually letting go of their hands as they passed the doors of the inn. Gaia looked at her expectantly and ushered her to the front desk.

"Welcome to the Sleeping Splendors, Miss. How may I serve you today?" The receptionist bowed politely. Ryne stepped forward and returned the greeting.

"Hi, we had made reservations yesterday. It should be under my name."

"Certainly, miss! Let me prepare your arrangements."

Ryne let out a sigh of relief, excited to get away from the noise. The worker went over a lofty list of rules and expectations, handing them a guidebook to local festivities with a single room key placed on top. The woman tilted her head, lifting the lone key to her face. "Pardon, but where's the other key?"

"Other key ma'am?"

"Yes, shouldn't we have two?"

The worker recollected all their documents, including their letter of reservation. "I believe naught ma'am. Everything seems to be in order. A balcony suite with two beds. Correct?"

Ryne shook her head. "There must be a misunderstanding. I requested two suites, single beds in each." She peeked at the reservation she had created. Sure enough, her mistake was evident. "Oh." She looked up at Gaia who seemed unfazed by the entire interaction. "Would it be possible to add another room?"

The man shook his head. "I'm afraid we're fully booked for the foreseeable future."

Worry began to plague her head, mainly the fear of disappointing Gaia. But to her surprise, the woman did not complain. She simply stepped forward, taking the keys for herself and thanked the man. Then she turned and began walking without so much as waiting for Ryne.

She sped her short steps and caught the woman in the hallways. "Gaia. Wait. I'm sorry, I thought I had made reservations for two rooms. I didn't--"

"Ryne." Her voice was stern, a commanding tone but also carefully subtle. She turned; ocean eyes meeting crystal blue. "You worry too much." She clicked the key in and pushed the door open to their room. "We are grown adults, yes? Sharing a room shouldn't be a problem. Unless you desperately need your privacy, at which you can always tell me to leave."

Before she could reply, their attention quickly shifted to the bright decors of their room. Velveteen curtains and posh silk hung on high ceiling. Bright golden ornaments dangling off and glimmered, adding an unnecessarily flamboyant sparkle in the air. The red carpet and marble tables offset their expectations. The stained windows were half-open, the salty scent of the ocean battling the many aromatic flowers adorning their room. The only things they could properly make out in the midst of all the decorations were their beds -- plain whites both neatly tidied and set proper in the middle of the room.

The two paused, trying to hide their obvious distaste. "Well, we are in Eulmore after all. I don't suppose they have a less..colorful room?" Gaia commented, surveying a place to unpack her belongings. "I will seriously leave if there's a sign on the bathroom naming it the _Porcelain Throne._ "

"If you're seriously asking, this was one of the simpler options." She rolled their luggage in before shutting the door. "And about earlier, do you think you'll get tired of me?"

The woman chuckled, mocking a playful tone. "Ask me again later. How long did you reserve this place for?"

"A week. Though he did say we get priority if we choose to expand our stay."

"Ah, then my schedule is set. Six days of sleeping followed by one day of eating." The redhead shot her a comical glare before the two burst into small giggles. Hearing Gaia laugh made Ryne happy.

Soon, the two fell into a quiet routine. Gaia was content in the corner where she made quick work unloading her make up and clothes. Ryne unloaded quickly, bringing nothing but spare clothes and a few journals. She figured she'd save the space in her luggage for souvenirs. She laid down on her bed and mindlessly looked around. Ryne lived for moments like this, small blissful interactions that harbored nothing but friendly memories. She closed her eyes and let out a drawn out sigh. When she opened her eyes, she found Gaia in the middle of changing, her shirt pulled halfway up her body.

She shut her eyes and turned away quickly, shoving her face into pillows to hide her flushed expression. "W-What are you doing?"

The woman did not reply immediately, fumbling around with her dress. She took her time pulling the zipper down, waiting until everything dropped onto the floor before answering. "Changing into _dry_ clothes. My sleeve is wet after you drooled all over it."

Ryne mentally screamed, fully aware Gaia was practically naked. She pressed her face further against the linen sheets. "I do not drool!"

"I'm just pulling your leg." She snickered. "It's a bit hotter than I expected with all these people. I'm changing into something lighter." Finally she turned only realizing now that the girl had tucked herself away. "What are you doing?"

It irked the younger girl that Gaia changed out in the open. Truthfully, she found it a little too _intimate_ and felt she didn't deserve to witness such perfection.

All in a quick action, Ryne rolled off her bed, grabbing a random dress before running to the bathroom. The poor woman had shut her eyes the entire time, comedically running into the wall before charging straight into the door. Gaia lifted up a brow and shook her head, mumbling to herself in the vanity table.

_"Am I too ugly to be looked at?"_

X X X

After the two feasted on their first meal of the day, they went down the list of activities to do. Granted, they were not all.. _age_ appropriate. Gaia took the liberty of choosing ones she'd think Ryne would enjoy.

"Oh! How about we try our luck here?" The Oracle of Light would point out, only to be struck down by darkness.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I didn't come all this way to watch you gamble our wealth away."

The two bickered for a while, flipping through the pages of the guidebook. "Oh alright. How about we watch the...Buzzing Bees?"

"Absolutely not."

"Why not?!"

"That's in the Beehive. You're far too young for that."

"The Beehive? What's in the Beehive?"

"You know, the birds and the bees. The fact that you're asking is very much evidence of why I shouldn't bring you there."

Ryne pouted, mumbling to herself. _"But Thancred was always in there.."_ The younger girl shook her head and crossed her arms. "Gaia, you're not that much older than me."

She pondered for a bit, running a hand through her wavy hair. "Aren't I? I don't remember anything about myself. I would assume I'm between your age or twenty at most."

"Really? You seem a lot older than I would have guessed."

Gaia playfully scoffed, dabbing small parts of her contoured face. "It's all on how you present yourself."

Ryne paused, a small grin forming on her face. "I have an idea."

...

.....

Gaia should have known better than to scheme with the Oracle of Light. She knew something was odd when Ryne wouldn't stop bugging her about beauty products; the woman never had an interest in it prior.

When the two went around town purchasing glamors and new dyes, Gaia didn't question it, simply assuming the girl wanted to pursue a new hobby. Then when she asked Gaia to apply make-up on her, she hesitated a little, but complied anyway.

Now the two, clad heavily in fake cosmetics, were half-way through the hallways of the Beehive. A well-sculpted but half-naked man approached them with a glaring smile. "Drinks for the lovely ladies?"

Gaia put on a pained but friendly smile, gently pushing the employee's tray away from Ryne before grabbing the girl into a dark corner. " _Alright,_ you got me. But don't think you aren't going to get retribution for this. Seriously? Putting on make up to look older and sneaking into an _adult_ facility?" The dark haired woman shook her head in disapproval. "You've been hanging out with that sneaky Warrior of Light too much."

"Kasumi taught me a lot of things. She also taught me that it's only illegal if you get caught."

Gaia grumbled, keeping a mental reminder to interrogate the Warrior of Light when they crossed paths again. Eventually she sighed, dropping her shoulders before letting go of Ryne's arm. "Well, we're already here. We might as well try to have fun. One hour at most, then we're leaving."

Ryne smiled, excited for the unknown. "Right! I read some reviews about this drink they make called the Bumblebee Special. I'm going to go try it out. I'll be back!" The red head disappeared quickly into the crowd, her white dress disappearing into the crowds of colors. Gaia lifts a hand to her face, massaging her right temple.

It was difficult to find herself in the midst of all the chaos. The loud music penetrated her ears, people laughing, glassware clinking, the bright lights all flashing and spinning -- everything made her dizzy. The smell of heavy alcohol mixed with powerful perfumes made her nauseous and she quickly hurried to the nearest wall to find her balance.

She pressed her head against the cushioned velvet walls, covering her mouth with one hand. She thought she heard someone say her name, but not before she let everything go onto the floor.

 _"Gaia?"_ It was not a voice she recognized. She turned around, a little too quickly, and struggled to keep everything inside again. There she faced a rather peculiar looking man, one who didn't give any reaction to her earlier retching.

The man was a Hyur, that much she knew, but she struggled to find any sense of untouched humanity left in him. In no particular pattern, his face was half-covered in tattoos and burn marks. A long scar stretched from his forehead down to his jaw. His gray eyes covered by a faded masquerade mask. His messy white hair stood tall, patches dyed black. When he smiled, golden teeth came into view. "Holy shit. It _is_ you. Gaia..."

Despite her pain, she forced herself to sober up. She stared at the man, not bothering to hide her displeasure. "Do I know you?"

He smirked, taking her hand into his. "How could you say that to me?"

Gaia roughly threw their hands down, tucking her hands under her arms. A small crowd began to form around them. Murmurs lingering in the air, her name floating about. An artificial spotlight burning itself on their position.

_No way..is that really her?_

_But she's been gone for years.._

_How dare she show her face back here?_

_Master won't be too happy to hear about this.._

Before long, she found herself surrounded by curious on-lookers. She lowered her head and tried to push forward. "Excuse me."

The man grabbed her arm once more, lifting it to his face where he began to pepper it with kisses. She winced and tried to pull her hand back, but his grip was strong. "Gaia, surely, you jest? I was your number one client. I was your _favorite_. And you were mine."

"Spare me your honeyed words." She growled at him. "Let go of me. I won't ask a second time."

A small, concerned and gentle voice speaks up. "Is everything alright?"

Gaia turns to see Ryne staring at the two wide-eyed. In her hands are two drinks that the woman eyed intently. The man finally let go of his grip, turning his attention to Ryne instead. "And how much are you?"

"I'm sorry?" She walked closer, immediately recognizing the discomfort on Gaia's face. With a calculated maneuver, Ryne steps in between them, her back pressed against Gaia's front. The older woman unconsciously held onto the younger girl's dress, squeezing the fabric into a fist.

"Do you two know each other?" asks Ryne.

He blinks and tilts his head. "Perhaps."

"Ah, well I should explain. Gaia's my friend. She lost her memories just recently. I'm sorry if she doesn't remember you."

 _"Lost her memories..?"_ He repeats to himself. "I see...very interesting." He cleared his throat and bowed politely. "I suppose I should reintroduce myself. My name is Loki. Gaia and I were well acquainted once. If you would like, I would be willing to help you remember."

Ryne nodded. She placed her drinks down on a random surface and wrapped a careful arm around a shaking Gaia. "Perhaps another day. We should be going home now."

He nodded, an unsettling smile spreading across his face. "Yes...maybe you should." Loki leaned his torso forward, a gloved hand approaching Gaia's face once more. She squeezed her eyes and tensed herself, the feeling of hair being tucked behind her ear. Then he whispered into her ear -- a taste of the past.

 _"Memories or not, your body will not have forgotten. You were mine and have always been mine. Your scars will remind you of that, I assure you."_ He licked the top of her ear and growled. _"You were always my favorite whore."_

Finally, Gaia had enough.

Gaia shoves Ryne to the side before launching herself at the man, a tight fist aimed for his face. Just before it lands, he leans his head back, dodging the attack. Unsatisfied and enraged, she smashes her feet against his chest, hurling him a hefty length away. Then, she grabs their drinks and pours it on top of him. The crowd gasped, one screaming slurs at her. "Barbaric whore!" In the distance, guards begin rushing their way.

"You shouldn't have done that." Loki laughs in pain, looking rather pleased at her response.

"That's a sentence I would have liked to tell your parents when they decided to conceive you." She grinds her heel into his stomach and spits on him.

"Gaia!" Ryne cries out, pulling her away. "We have to go."

He screams at them, his voice fading away into the dark as the two run rapidly. The rest of the night is a blur as the two just barely manage to escape the venue. They duck between shadows, disposing their flamboyant clothes outside of their room. Just to be safe, they detour back into their inn, avoiding busy hallways and curious eyes. They don't feel safe until the door clicks behind them, locking them safely in their room.

Ryne turns around, watching Gaia slowly slide down the wall, a streak of tears flooding her face. She isn't quite sure what to say. Ryne leans down, crawling on her knees before widening her arms in an effort to comfort.

Gaia drops herself into Ryne's warm embrace and lets out a loud, heartfelt sob.

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Gaia was originally a prostitute in Eulmore. But of course, she doesn't remember it. It's gonna get spicy, folks.
> 
> Chapter two will be up within a week hopefully. I'd appreciate any feedback, comments, or likes. Thanks for reading!


End file.
